Mucho Locos
Mucho Locos is a 1966 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Two mice, Pelon and Jose, are watching a broken television at the dump. Jose says you just have to use your imagination, but Pelon says he's going home to watch a real TV. Jose gets depressed, but Speedy arrives and begins narrating scenes that show that the stupidest animal is the duck and the smartest one is the mouse. Together they envision a Robin Hood scene where the duck, Daffy, can't even beat the pig, Porky. Then Speedy describes the time he outwitted El Vulturo. Then they imagine a time when Daffy failed as Sherlock Holmes, and a time when Speedy outwitted two cats. Finally, Speedy tells of the Hong Kong Dragon Lady breathing fire on the duck. When the story is over, Jose asks about the new duck on the television. Just then, Daffy pops through the broken TV and smacks Speedy with a mallet. Speedy decides to go home now, because he thinks the imagination TV gives him the terrible headaches. Jose wonders if it is real or not. Censorship * On CBS, the scene recycled from the 1959 Robert McKimson short, "China Jones", where Daffy is burnt and featherless after the Chinese dragon lady breathes fire on him was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-m.aspx Notes * This short uses clips (that are re-animated and re-dubbed) from Robin Hood Daffy (1958), Tortilla Flaps (1958), Deduce, You Say (1956), Mexicali Shmoes (1959), and China Jones (1959). * This is the final short to feature Porky Pig in the Golden Age of American Animation, although the only footage featuring Porky is just footage taken from Robin Hood Daffy (1958). * This is the last Looney Tunes or Merrie Melodies short to rely on reusing footage from previous shorts of both series. * This was the first of two times that Daffy defeated Speedy, with the other being "Feather Finger". * When the short was shown on The Bugs Bunny Show, the title was changed to Muchos Locos. * This is the only Looney Tunes or Merrie Melodies short scored by Herman Stein. Gallery Mucho Locos SS 1.jpg Mucho Locos SS 2.jpg Mucho Locos SS 3.jpg Mucho Locos SS 4.jpg Mucho Locos SS 5.jpg Mucho Locos SS 6.jpg Mucho Locos SS 7.jpg Mucho Locos SS 8.jpg Mucho Locos SS 9.jpg Mucho Locos SS 10.jpg Mucho Locos SS 11.jpg Mucho Locos SS 12.jpg Mucho Locos SS 13.jpg Mucho Locos SS 14.jpg Mucho Locos SS 15.jpg Mucho Locos SS 16.jpg Mucho Locos SS 17.jpg Mucho Locos SS 18.jpg Mucho Locos SS 19.jpg Mucho Locos SS 20.jpg Mucho Locos SS 21.jpg Mucho Locos SS 22.jpg Mucho Locos SS 23.jpg Mucho Locos SS 24.jpg Mucho Locos SS 25.jpg|The aftermath of this scene was edited when shown on CBS in the 1970s and 1980s Mucho Locos SS 26.jpg Mucho Locos SS 27.jpg Mucho Locos SS 28.jpg Lobby Cards 51DX+Di+xpL.jpg|Lobby Card TV Title Cards lt muchos locos title.jpg References Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:1966 Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Dave Detiege Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons that reuse footage from earlier cartoons Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones